Pauvre Kyo
by row666
Summary: Kyo fait de drôles de rêves, à lui seul de dire si ils sont bons ou mauvais. Complete.
1. Un rêve révélateur

**Auteur: Row ( psychopathe confirmée).**

**Adresse email: ****Row666hotmail.fr**** ( tout message sera le bienvenu).**

**Titre: Pauvre Kyo.**

**Genre: Alors ma fic c'est du yaoi, un peu de lemon, et beaucoup plus mélodramatique que je le voulais au départ.**

**Base:Fruit basket.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage) et je ne me fait pas d'argent avec (re-dommage ****€****€****). Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des actions se passant dans la réalité ne peuvent être que pure coïncidence mes chastes yeux (niark niark) ne sauraient tolérer un tel spectacle.**

**Pauvre kyo**

_Chapitre 1_

Kyo commençait à s'assoupir sur son lit lorsqu'il sentit la présence de quelque un dans sa chambre. Intrigué, il ouvrit les yeux.

Une silhouette fine se tenait à coté de lui et un regard violet le fixait intensément.

-Yuki?!?… Qu'est-ce que tu fait là? Lança Kyo.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire tranquillement avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, la bouche de Yuki ayant subitement prit possession de celle du jeune homme. Yuki en demanda l'entrée , et bien que stupéfait par le comportement de son cousin, Kyo ne se fit pas prier et laissa leur deux langues se rencontrer avec passion.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Yuki commença à déboutonner la chemise de Kyo.

-…Yuki… non… il ne faut pas…

-Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien se passer. Souffla Yuki avant de l'embrasser.

La chemise atterrit par terre alors que Yuki porta ses lèvres au cou du chat. Le jeune homme essaya de protester mais lorsque descendant de plus en plus bas, Yuki lui mordilla les tétons, il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses gémissements et se laissa alors porter par le plaisir que lui procurait son cousin.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argenté se redressa légèrement tout en enlevant à son tour le haut de ses vêtements qui tomba à terre avant qu'il ne reprenne possession des lèvres de son amant.

Yuki caressa Kyo descendant ses mains toujours plus bas pour finalement atteindre le pantalon qu'il retira rapidement avant de faire de même avec le sien.

Les lèvres de Yuki descendait de plus en plus bas, pour enfin se trouver face au point G. Il lui enleva son boxer et prit son sexe en bouche.

Kyo ne put alors retenir ses cris qui s'intensifiaient sous les caresses de la langue du jeune homme. Soudain Yuki stoppa et remonta le long du corps de son amant, échangeant ainsi un nouveaux baisé avec lui.

Yuki enleva alors son sous-vêtement et commença à se lécher les doigts sous le regard quelque peu anxieux de Kyo.

Yuki enfonça un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son amant, puis un second et enfin un troisième provoquant chacun un gémissement de douleur de Kyo. Celle-ci disparut assez vite lorsque il commença à remuer ses doigts.

Quand Kyo fut prêt, Yuki les retira et écarta les cuisses de son amant avant de se positionner devant son intimité. Il pénétra Kyo avec douceur essayant de ne pas prendre garde au petit cri étouffé que celui-ci poussa. Yuki se mit alors à faire des va et viens qui firent cesser peu à peu la douleur de Kyo. Celui-ci, prit de plaisir fit des mouvements de hanches au même rythme que son cousin.

Les cris de plaisirs de Kyo se firent de plus en plus intenses alors que le rythme s'accélérait.

Kyo s'agrippait à son amant, lui plantant ses ongles dans le dos. Il sentait bien qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps.

C'est alors que Yuki se libera provoquant l'orgasme de Kyo qui sous cette vague de plaisir ne put se retenir de crier une dernière fois le nom de son amant.

-YUKI!!!

Kyo se réveilla dans sa chambre en sueur.

-Et me! Encore ce maudit rêve. Râla le chat. Quand vais-je arrêter de rêver du k'so nezumi? …mais il est si beau…si…

Kyo se laissa retomber sur son lit et s'enfouit sous ses couvertures…seul…comme toujours. Il essayait de ne plus penser au rat, se concentrant sur l'orage qui grondait dehors, avant de se rendormir sur ces derniers mots:

-Sale rat… tout est de ta faute… je t'aime…

À suivre…

Kyo èé: Tu trouve sa drôle?

Row: Tu sais Kyo, tu devrais pas le prendre comme ça. Les rêves érotiques c'est tout à fait normal à ton âge.

Kyo: Je vais l'a…

Row: Attention Kyo! N'oubli pas que c'est moi qui écrit la fic. Hum…

Kyo: …la prendre dans mes bras. "gentille Row"

Row: J'aime mieux ça.


	2. Réaction physique

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain Kyo descendit à la cuisine où se trouvait déjà Shigure et Tohru "non pas elle par pitié" .

-Bonjour Kyo-Kun. Dit la niai… heu… Tohru en le voyant. Vous avez bien dormi?

-Ça va. Et toi Tohru? Répondit machinalement Kyo "très grave erreur tactique" (ndrow: pov Kyo tu vas souffrir).

-Je suis si contente que vous me posiez cette question Kyo-Kun, vous savez je me suis posée la même question ce matin et… BONJOUR YUKI-KUN!!!

Yuki venait en effet de faire son apparition dans la cuisine et s'assit à table. (ndrow: elle se tait?!? Yuki t'es notre sauveur.)

-Bonjour. Dit-il en commençant à préparer son petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour Yuki. Répondit Shigure. Bien dormi??

-Oui.

-Et bien figure toi que moi j'ai entendu quelque un crier ton nom cette nuit. Étrange non? Je devait sûrement rêver. En disant cela Shigure lança un regard moqueur à Kyo qui était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Où est-ce que tu vas Kyo?

-heu… me laver… c'est ça… je vais me laver… Dit-il en sortant précipitamment de la pièce.

Kyo s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain et prenait à présent une douche glacée.

-Mais c'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de crier son nom? Et il a fallu que Shigure l'entende même avec l'orage. Son esprit tordu va faire le reste… il va croire que je… alors que c'est faux… enfin presque… (ndrow: fallait pas m'énerver èé)

Il finit par sortir énervé de la douche, se rhabilla et partit au lycée en évitant à tout prit de regarder Yuki.

-On est rentrés!!

-Tohru, par pitié, tais-toi!

Kyo n'en pouvait plus. Il avait passé la journée à pensée à Yuki et son manque d'attention en cours lui avait valu des devoirs en plus, alors il n'allait pas encore supporter les jacassements du sushi.

Il décida donc d'aller s'aérer un peu sur le toit, histoire de se changer les idées.

Il contemplait les nuages lorsqu'il entendit du bruit devant la maison. Yuki se trouvait dans son potager et ne s'était pas aperçu de la présence du chat sur le toit au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier.

Soudain Yuki leva les yeux vers le toit,apercevant le chat qui l'observait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regarde baka neko? Lança le rat.

-Sale rat! Comment tu m'as appelé? Je t'interdit de m'insulter! Je vais te le faire payer!

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, idiot de chat!

Hors de lui, Kyo se leva et couru dans la maison pour rejoindre le potager. Il arriva essoufflé et se mit en position de combat.

-Viens te battre, sale rat! Qu'est-ce que t'attend?

-J'attend juste que tu reprenne ton souffle. Dans l'état où tu es je vais te battre encore plus facilement.

-QUOI? Espèce de sale rat!

Kyo se jeta sur Yuki qui réussit aisément à éviter l'attaque et envoya valser le chat quelques mètres plus loin.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Le nargua Yuki.

Le chat voulu repartir à la charge mais il se prit les pieds dans un râteau et s'étala de tout son long sur la souris. Kyo se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur Yuki, il voulut se relever mais croisant le regard de la souris il arrêta son mouvement se noyant dans un océan violet. (ndrow: et oui poète à mes heures.)

Soudain Kyo devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre, il sentait parfaitement son érection contre la cuisse de Yuki. Celui-ci regardait le chat d'un air effaré. Reprenant ses esprits Kyo se releva et s'enfuit dans la maison pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Mais c'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Kyo était à bout de nerfs. (ndrow: on le comprend.)

Il s'effondra sur son lit et fondit en larmes.

À suivre…

Row: Heu… Kyo? Ça va?

Kyo TT: snif.

Row: Voyons Kyo, te laisse pas abattre comme ça. Tu as encore toutes tes chances.

Kyo: … tu crois…

Row: Mais oui. Fait-moi confiance. ( C'est censé le rassurer?)

Kyo"mini sourire": D'accord.


	3. Sentiments et hormones

_Chapitre 3_

"Toc, Toc"

La porte s'ouvrit lentement.

-Kyo…

C'était Yuki. Le chat n'osait plus bouger. Soudain il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit que la souris s'était assise à coté de lui.

-Kyo… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-…

Comme le chat ne répondait pas, le rat le força à se retourner. Kyo avait les larmes aux yeux et regardait fixement le plafond.

Mais Yuki n'était pas de cet avis. Il se plaça au dessus du chat pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Insista le rat.

-Je… je suis… Yuki, je… Kyo n'arrivait pas à parler, il voulait tout lui avouer mais ça ne sortait pas.

-Kyo?

-Je t'aime Yuki!

Kyo avait dit cela très vite et s'attendait à ce que Yuki le frappe. Mais celui-ci était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il s'aperçu que Kyo avait recommencé à pleurer. (ndrow: un peu trop émotif Kyo, vous ne trouver pas?)

-Kyo. Murmura-t-il. Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait.

La souris se pencha sur Kyo et déposa alors ses lèvres sur celles du chat. Il écarta son visage de celui du chat et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-Tu vois Kyo. Tu n'as pas de raison de pleurer. Je t'aime.

Le chat n'en revenait pas. Yuki venait lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il se redressa pour se mettre en position assise et regarda Yuki droit dans les yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. (ndrow: hip hip hip hourra!)

Les mains de Yuki commençait à descendre de plus en plus bas quand…

-Kyo! Yuki! Le repas est prêt! Hurla le sushi.

À table, on pouvait aisément voir deux jeunes hommes, se faisant discrètement du pied, se lancer de temps à autre des regards enflammés.

-Vous êtes sur que ça va tout les deux? Demanda Shigure.

-Hum? Mais oui, ça va. Pourquoi? Répondit la souris.

-C'est juste que vous vous faites du pied sous la table depuis tout à l'heure.

Shigure explosa de rire alors que Kyo et Yuki étaient devenus aussi rouge que des pivoines.

-Vous devriez arrêter de vous battre comme ça. Lança la saumon. (ndrow"0o"?) Vous donner des coups de pieds sous la table c'est mauvais pour votre carma et munph munph.

Shigure s'était jeté sur le sushi pour le faire taire.

Les deux amants en avaient profité pour s'éclipser dans la chambre de Kyo d'où s'échappèrent des bruits insolites une bonne partie de la nuit. (ndrow: et le rêve devint réalité!)

À suivre…

Tohru: C'est quoi ces bruits?

K&Y: Rien rien.

Tohru: Peu être des termites très bruyantes.

Row"0o": Faut que j'arrive à me débarrasser d'elle avant la fin de la fic. Vous allez avoir du bouleau les garçons.

K&Y: Pourquoi nous? C'est pas juste!

Row: Yuki? C'est pas toi qui a voulu qu'elle reste chez Shigure? Hum?

Yuki: …

Row:Tu vas tout simplement réparer ton erreur et Kyo va t'aider. "se tourne vers Kyo èé" N'est-ce pas Kyo?

Kyo"0o": QUOI?

Yuki"èé": Kyo?

Kyo"sueurs froides ": Heu… bien sur Yuki… je vais t'aider…

Row: C'est beau l'amour.


	4. Enfermement

_Chapitre 4_

-Bonjour Yuki. Kyo n'est pas avec toi? Questionna Shigure.

-Il s'est levé plus tôt pour s'entraîner.

-Au fait tant que j'y pense. J'espère que tu n'as pas envie d'aller aux toilettes dans l'immédiat.

-Non, pourquoi?

-Pour rien. C'est juste que Tohru s'y est enfermé et n'arrive pas à en sortir.

-Et bien qu'elle y reste.

On entendit alors le bruit de la porte d'entrée et Kyo fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

-Tiens Yuki? T'es déjà levé? Le nargua gentiment Kyo.

-Qu'est'ce que tu veux dire?

-Ben… il n'est que 10h30 du matin, c'est plutôt tôt pour toi surtout un samedi matin. Tu ne trouve pas?

Yuki voulu répondre quand…

BAM!!

-On dirait que Tohru a réussi à sortir des toilettes. Commenta Shigure.

Kyo et Yuki étaient aller régler leur petite dispute dans la chambre et à présent le chat s'était endormit sur le lit. Le rat décida d'aller faire un petit casse-croûte dans la cuisine. (ndrow: l'effort ça creuse -.)

Yuki entendit des voix sortir de la cuisine et décida d'écouter discrètement la conversation.

-Shigure… je ne suis pas sur que la relation de Kyo et Yuki mène à grand-chose.

-Je sais Hatori mais que veux tu qu'on y fasse.

-Maintenant que Kyo sort avec Yuki, il n'a plus aucunes chances de le battre et de faire parti des 12. C'est sans issues, dans trois semaines Akito enfermera Kyo pour toujours.

-Akito n'est pas au courrant pour eux deux?

-Non, pour le moment il est trop malade. Avec de la chance, il ne l'apprendra jamais.

-Esperons-le. Même si Kyo battait Yuki maintenant Akito ne l'acceptera pas.

-Tu as raison. Bon, je vais y aller. Au revoir Shigure.

-Au revoir Hatori.

Yuki se précipita silencieusement dans les escaliers pour ne pas être vu et se dirigea vers la chambre de Kyo.

Le bruit de la porte de la chambre réveilla le chat qui fut surprit de voir son amant au bord des larmes.

-Yuki? Ça ne va pas?

-Quand comptait-tu me le dire? Explosa le rat.

-Yuki, de quoi tu parles?-

-DE TON ENFERMEMENT!!

-…

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? Ajouta Yuki en fondant en larmes.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ça ne me suffit pas.

-…

-Tu ne crois pas que je puisse t'aider?

-Contre Akito?

-On s'en fou d'Akito. Je ne te laisserai pas. Je suis prêt à tout pour toi.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'enlacèrent comme s'ils profitaient au maximum du temps qu'il leur restait à passer ensemble.

À suivre…

Yuki: T'en fait pas Kyo, je ne te laisserait pas tomber.

Kyo: T'as raison on va s'en sortir.

Y&K: Tu vas nous aider, hein?

Row: Si vous réglez son compte à Tohru.

Y&K: OK.

Row"": Ils sont prêt à tout, ma parole!

Y&K: On fera ce qu'il faut pour s'en sortir.

Row"": Ouais. Plus tard on dira: Ils s'en sont sortis parce qu'il le valaient bien! AÏE!! Vous me faites mal!

Y&K"èé": C'est parce que tu le vaut bien.


	5. Un plan tordu

_Chapitre 5_

Déjà une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Yuki avait apprit le sort réservé à Kyo. Les deux amants se désespéraient de trouver une solution.

-On a qu'à s'enfuir tout les deux. Suggéra Yuki.

-Je ne peut pas t'infliger ça. Quelle vie je te donnerait sans argent, sans rien. En plus Akito nous retrouverait.

- Je sais…

Il était assez tard et le temps commençait à compter. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient allongés sur le lit en train de s'assoupir quand Kyo se redressa brusquement

-Mais bien sur…

-Kyo? Tu vas bien?

-Quoi?

-Kyo?

-Yuki, j'ai trouvé. Kyo se mit alors à genoux devant la souris.

-…

-Yuki, veux-tu m'épouser?

-"00"… Hein?

-Veux-tu m'épouser? Répéta kyo le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Oui, bien sur que je veux t'épouser mais… ça ne résoudra rien. Akito ne l'acceptera jamais.

-Mais on peut le forcer à accepter. Une fois mariés il ne pourra plus rien dire.

-Comment on va s'y prendre?

-Pour commencer on ne peut compter que sur nous même…

Et le plan fut mis au point en quelques heures.

-Bon récapitulons. Commença Yuki.

-Je vais voir Hatori pour lui demander des somnifères comme quoi je n'arrive plus à dormir avec l'approche de l'échéance.

-Le jour J, on drogue Shigure avec les somnifères, on l'enferme dans la salle de bain et on attache le sushi.

-J'appelle Hatori car je t'ai tout avoué, tu t'es enfermé dans la salle de bain et j'ai peur que tu fasse une connerie. Lui et Ayame doivent venir immédiatement.

-On appelle avec un portable de chez Akito bien sur et on se planque pour ne pas être vus.

-Bien sur Shigure et Tohru seront introuvables à leur arrivée.

-On entre chez Akito, on l'oblige à signer un contrat te rendant ta liberté et autorisant notre mariage.

-On a du bouleau.

À suivre…

Tohru: Salut!

Row"": qu'est-ce qu'elle fou là, celle-là?

Tohru:Je voulais savoir ce qu'il faut faire pour les termites.

Row"0o": Hein?

Tohru: C'est qu'elles font beaucoup de bruit, surtout la nuit.

Row: Oscours.


	6. Une fin totalement niaise

_Chapitre 6_

-Hatori?

-Bonjour Kyo. Ça va?

-Pas vraiment.

-Que ce passe t'il?

-Et bien voilà…

De retour à la maison de Shigure.

-Tu les as?

-Oui.

-Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes avec Hatori?

-Non, aucun.

-Il ne nous reste qu'à peine plus d'une semaine.

-On agit demain. OK?

-OK.

Le lendemain, dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Shigure.

-Tiens Yuki. Tu es déjà levé? Tu es sur que tu te sens bien? Le nargua le chien.

-Oui… je crois. Heu Shigure?

-Oui?

-Tu ne sais pas où est Tohru elle n'avait pas l'air bien hier.

-Tu t'inquiète pour Tohru? Tu dois couver quelque chose.

Alors que Shigure s'avançait inquiet vers Yuki pour voir s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre, Kyo versa les somnifères préalablement réduit en poudre dans le café du chien.

-Tu n'as pourtant pas de fièvre. Dit le chien en se remettant à table.

Il but son café et s'effondra sur la table profondément endormit. Les deux jeunes hommes le portèrent à la salle de bain et l'y enfermèrent.

-Bon Kyo. C'est le tour du saumon.

-Tohru!!

-Oui Kyo-Kun. Je suis contente que vous m'appeliez AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Yuki s'était jeté sur elle et lui attacha les mains dans le dos tandis que le chat la bâillonnait. Lorsqu'elle fut entièrement ficelée, ils la jetèrent dans un sac.

-Allons-y.

Les deux garçons partirent vers la maison d'Akito avec leur attirail. À leur arrivée, ils se cachèrent alors que le chat appelait Hatori avec le portable du chien. Peu de temps après ils virent le dragon et le serpent partir en voiture.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Akito.

-Vas-y Yuki. Ne t'en fait pas je serrais juste derrière la porte. Le rassura Kyo avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Yuki entra dans la chambre d'Akito. En l'apercevant le visage de celui-ci s'illumina.

-Yuki, que viens-tu faire ici?

Le rat surmonta sa peur et répondit en prenant un air légèrement malicieux.

-Je voulais te voir Akito. J'ai une surprise pour toi. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire.

-Une surprise? J'ai hâte de savoir ce que c'est.

-Laisses-toi faire, tu vas adorer.

Yuki prit les bout de ficelles qu'il avait dans la poche et s'en servit pour attacher solidement Akito. Lorsque ce fut fait, il le déposa sur le lit et parti chercher son compagnon qui l'attendait dehors.

-Yuki? Où vas-tu? Que… qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui?? Hurla-t-il en voyant Kyo entrer.

-On a à te parler Akito. Répondit celui-ci.

-COMMENT??!!!!

-Disons plutôt que l'on a un marché à te proposer.

-Vous allez me le payer!! Hatori viens tout de suite c'est un ordre! Hatori!!

-Tu peux crier tan que tu veux, il n'y a personne à part nous ici.

Akito fulminait visiblement de rage mais il se tut.

-Je constate que tu t'es décidé à nous écouter. Voilà le marché: tu me rends ma liberté et tu nous autorise à Yuki et à moi à nous marier ensemble. En échange nous te libérons et…

-QUOI? JAMAIS, YUKI EST À MOI CHAT-DÉMON TU NE PEUX RIEN CONTRE MOI!

-Si tu le prends comme ça. Kyo alla chercher son sac et en sortit…Tohru?? Akito, je pense que tu aura besoin d'un peu de compagnie en attendant que quelqu'un te libère alors je te laisse Tohru.

Sur ces mots il balança le sushi toujours attacher mais plus du tout bâillonné aux cotés de leur chef de famille. Puis il se dirigea avec la souris vers la porte.

-Akito-sama! Que je suis heureuse de vous voir. Blablabla…

-Attendez!! Ne me laissez pas avec elle!!

-Tu es prêt à accepter les termes de notre accord? Interrogea Yuki.

-…

-Tu viens Kyo, on s'en va.

-C'est d'accord… j'accepte. Se résigna Akito.

-Très bien. Se réjouit le chat. Voilà un petit contrat que nous avons rédigé. Il ne manque plus que ta signature. Tiens un stylo. Tu peux encore bouger les doigts que je sache.

Akito prit le contrat et le lut. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage.

-C'est d'accord. Décarra-t-il en signant.

Yuki récupéra le contrat tandis que Kyo détachait Akito.

-Très bien. Lança le chef de famille. Vous pouvez vous marier et en échange de ta liberté Kyo j'enfermerait à ta place… Torhu Honda. Vous êtes satisfaits?

-Oui.

-MAINTENANT DISPARAISSEZ AVANT QUE JE CHANGE D'AVIS! JE VOUS ENFERMERAI TOUT LES DEUX, ESPÈCE DE TORTIONNAIRES!!!

Les deux garçons s'enfuirent en courrant jusqu'à la maison de Shigure.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Hatori, Shigure et Ayame dans la cuisine qui les attendaient plus ou moins énervés. Le chien était le plus calme car s'il était réveillé, il semblait être encore un peu sous l'effet des somnifères.

-Vous voilà tout les deux. On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire comme ça? S'énerva Hatori.

Ils expliquèrent alors l'histoire, assez lentement pour que le chien puisse comprendre.

-Et Akito a signer? Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant?

Les deux amants se regardèrent un instant, ils ne leur avaient pas encore parlé de ça.

-ON VA SE MARIER!!!

Fin.

Row: J'ai cru que j'arriverai pas à me sortir des deux derniers chapitres. Inspiration quand on te perd.

Au début je voulais faire une fic bien délire mais ça à tourné tellement au dramatique que j'ai cru que j'allais jamais m'en sortir. J'ai quand même réussit à la finir.

Alors un commentaire quelconque? J'apprécierait toute remarque à sa juste valeur alors envoyez-moi des review.


End file.
